The Alien From Space
by JWallace87
Summary: A UFO crashlands into the woods as Brock, Misty, and Ash are leaving Pewter City. From the damaged ship emerges a beautiful alien elf and her familiar. After a rough encounter, it is up to the trio to rescue her from Team Rocket.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: Just me having fun. I'm putting an elf from my science fantasy setting into the Pokémon world. I do not own Pokémon or any associated trademarks within. Just a fan.*

Brock hiked on a path just outside Pewter City. He'd left the gym to journey with Misty, the former gym leader of Cerulean City along with a young trainer from Pallet Town named Ash Ketchum. Ash's Pikachu perched itself on Ash's head, since he didn't keep it in its ball. Several other trainers that passed through Brock's old gym did similar things with their Pokemon, though it wasn't very common. Earlier, Brock's father had helped Ash to supercharge the little Pokemon to be able to incapacitate his rock Pokemon. It was a cheap shot that Brock had no way to see coming, since electric Pokemon shouldn't even sting rock Pokemon.

Ash had made several attempts to capture Pokemon in the woods, and failed horribly each time. The kid was definitely a beginner, and nowhere near as good as he thought he was. He hardly ever even used his other two Pokemon, and he didn't even recognize Misty as the gym leader of Cerulean City.

"Hey look, a meteorite!" Ash said. Between the trees, a fireball with a trail of smoke was cutting its way through the sky.

"I've never seen one so big. Is it dangerous?" Misty asked. Brock knew she used to be a gym leader in Cerulean City, which explained why she only carried water Pokemon. Misty explained to Brock that she was along because Ash destroyed her bike and that she cared little about acquiring new Pokemon or battling other trainers. Anybody who did even basic research would know who she was, so naturally, Ash was completely oblivious. Misty made Brock promise not to tell him.

The meteorite was close enough that Brock could see some details of the meteorite and even smell the smoke. Except, it didn't much look like a meteorite. It was sleek with several pylons protruding from it. "We're about to find out." Brock grabbed Ash and pulled him back just in time for him to miss a smaller piece of the meteorite that had broken off. The main rock roared overhead while tearing through the treetops, disturbing several pidgeys. Many trees in its path toppled over, and a loud crash thundered through the woods. A large dust cloud blew in every direction.

"You OK?" Brock asked Ash.

Ash nodded. "Thanks."

The piece that nearly killed Ash was still smoking on the ground, and didn't look like a rock at all. It was metallic and looked manmade. Pikachu grabbed it and let out a shriek when it burned his paw. "What is it?" Ash asked, to which Brock shrugged.

"Let's go find out," Misty said, pointing in the direction of where it hit. Pikachu was the fastest and lead the way through the underbrush. Dust was still settling, but it was still easy to follow the path of scorched and ripped branches. They all stopped in their tracks when they reached the clearing that had been made. "It's a space ship," Misty said simply.

It was shaped like a giant arrowhead, roughly the size of a small house. Several parts had given way to air resistance and were torn off. The paint has been scorched off in most areas, but it appeared that at one time it was red. It was dented badly where it had hit the ground, and a dead Oddish lied crushed beneath the machine.

A door on the side hissed and opened slightly. The mechanism groaned until finally giving up, leaving the door slightly ajar. Someone inside shouted and a small explosion sent the door flying. All three of them took a step back to let the door slam into a tree. A feminine figure in a white suit stepped out, followed by a small cat at her heels. The cat almost looked like a Meowth, but it lacked the gold badge on its forehead. Her suit was skin tight, and accentuated her attractive body. She was slender, but curvy in just the right places. A helmet concealed her face. Brock would be at his knees if this woman hadn't just stepped out of a UFO.

The cat eyed the trio. "There are humans here?"

"It talks!" Ash said. The cat ignored his comment.

The black visor on the woman's helmet disappeared and the helmet itself unfolded and collapsed into the neck of her suit. Her eyes were steel gray and her face was slim. Gorgeous blonde hair was done up in a bun. The only inhuman feature about her were ears that pointed and extended up half a foot more than a normal person's. They weren't enough to keep Brock away.

"Oh please take me away on your space ship, and we may explore each other while exploring the stars."

"You flirted with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny on our way out of town," Misty said. "Are you going to obnoxiously hit on every remotely pretty woman we see?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Notice he hasn't flirted with you," Ash said.

The woman interrupted Misty before she can retaliate. "Are there any adults here?"

"Back in town, I guess," Ash said. He sounded confused, and Brock couldn't blame him. It was unusual to ask for adults.

"What of your parents?"

"My mom is in Pallet Town," Ash said. "Why are you asking about her?"

The woman simply squinted at Ash and inquisitively looked at Misty. Brock then noticed Misty's change of expression. Her arms were crossed, and she was glaring at the alien. She must've summoned Starmie when nobody was looking, because it was standing beside her in a fighting stance. The woman said nothing to Misty and started to walk away. Brock caught a glimpse at her backside and ran toward her.

"Please don't go," Brock begged. The woman sneered, and Brock was hurled into the nearest tree by an unseen force.

#

Thousands of light years away from the nearest Imperial colony, and there are humans here. It was impossible. The most advanced independent human faction only had the means to travel a couple hundred light years, and that would be on a prayer. Adele rechecked the star map on her wrist to confirm that there was no imperial data on this planet at all. It was only documented to have existed; there was no previous explorations, no landings, not even a detailed mapping of the star system. That part actually made sense, since that was why she was here; to document previously unmapped systems for potential future colonization. Surveying the system was going great until that creature knocked her ship out.

After the initial shock of the crash, and getting away from three annoying, young humans, Adele cleared her mind and sat on the ground. She shut her eyes and let her mind wonder. Almost every lifeform in the forest was magic. It was a strange ecosystem. Also strange were more unsupervised kids throughout the forest. Only two adults in the entire forest, and they were watching her. She made a mental note to be on guard while expanding her view. The nearest city wasn't very far. It would only take a few minutes of walking. She collapsed her magic view and opened her eyes.

"What are we going to do when we reach the city?" Apa, her familiar asked. The question was redundant since she shared a mind with her familiar. However, talking to her familiar was her way of coping with loneliness. After years of being alone in the starship, she had to find some way.

"What we were sent to do," Adele said while walking the path toward the city. "Document, survey, and then find some way home." That last part would be the most difficult. Her ship was totaled, and would never be space worthy again. Given that this particular colony had absolutely no contact with the Federal Empire of Allied Star Systems, and that she didn't detect even the most simple of space vessels during her short time in orbit, interstellar travel was likely not easily available here. If it was even available at all. Apa had to sense her fears, but said nothing. There was nothing to say.

"Wanna battle our Pokemon?" a kid asked. He held a red and white ball in his hand and was holding it up enthusiastically.

"What is a Pokemon?"

The expression on the child's face dropped. "That thing there, dummy." The kid pointed at Apa.

"I am a familiar," said Apa.

"Wow, it talks!"

Strange, the other kid was surprised to see a talking familiar as well. Did they have no experience with practitioners of magic? "This could be a great way to survey local culture,"Apa said.

"Or it could be a childish prank, and a waste of my time." Adele walked away, with Apa following not far behind her. Adele could feel Apa's curiosity, but playing childish games could come after she'd establish how trapped she was on this planet.

"Hey, I am not a waste of your time. Rattata, go!" The kid threw his ball, and the red and white halves separated to emit a white light. Light fell to the ground to form a purple rodent. The ball closed and floated back into the kid's hand.

"Impressive technology for a planet with no interstellar travel."

The kid ignored her comment. "Rattata, bite!"

The rodent rushed into Apa and bit her hard on the tail. Sharp pain in Adele's lower back made her shriek. Blood trickled from Apa's tail.

"What is wrong with you?!" Adele had the wind knocked out of her when the rodent slammed its head into Apa. Leaves rustled and dust stirred as Adele lost control of her anger. "So, you want to play, kid?"

The rodent was in an offensive stance, ready to attack again at the kid's command. Adele didn't know why this kid was relentlessly attacking her familiar, but she wasn't about to tolerate it. Apa channeled raw energy near her eyes and they glowed while she glared at the rodent. "Let him have it."

Twin beams of energy shot from Apa's eyes and met the rodent with a thunderous explosion. It wiped the smile right off the little brat's face, and he burst into tears when the dust settled. Nothing was left of the rodent except a few pieces of gore and bone. Even the dirt near where it stood had been turned into glass. "You killed him!"

"Do not start something that you cannot finish." Adele felt little sympathy for the child. If he didn't want her to kill his ugly rat, he shouldn't have attacked her familiar. Apa wagged her tail, which had healed by now.

#

"She killed his Pokemon," said James. "I mean really killed it."

Jessie nodded. Whatever this alien was, she was ignoring the normal rules for a Pokemon battle. You never kill an opponent's Pokemon, especially not a little kid who isn't remotely a threat and only has a Rattata.

"I've eaten Rattata, and I think that was wrong," Meowth said.

"That power must be unimaginable." Jessie grinned.

"Excuse me?" said James.

"Pokemon are tough. Even an unevolved normal type like Rattata can survive a flamethrower attack. And her Pokemon vaporized it with little effort."

"And it talks," Meowth said. "A talking cat Pokemon should impress the boss."

"But how are we going to take it?" James picked up the Pokeball holding his Koffing. "I don't want Koffing to die, and I'm sure you don't want Ekans killed either."

Jessie smiled evilly. "Oh, I have a plan to take care of her. Do what I say, and Koffing will be just fine."

#

A woman with long, red hair jumped out of the bushes in front of Adele. This woman was one of the people spying on her, and she prepared a ball of lightning in her hand while taking a step back.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double," a man with shoulder length purple hair joined her. Apa let the energy swell in her. She wasn't going let another one of these people sick their monsters on her.

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Meowth, that's right." An upright walking cat with a gold badge on its head appeared between the two people.

"Is light speed really so impressive to you?" Adele asked, holding her ball of lightning behind her. "I traveled far faster than that to get here."

James opened his mouth to say something, but Jessie stopped him. "Ignore her, keep to the plan. Ekans, go!"

Jessie threw out a ball similar to the one that child had, and it let out a purple, snake-like creature. Adele decided to throw her own ball, which had enough voltage to stop a human heart. It was a few feet from Jessie before their cat jumped up to intercept it. Smoke rose from its fur and it fell to the ground with a whimper.

"Are you alright," James asked the cat.

"I'll be just fine," it said right before passing out.

"Koffing, attack." James threw another red and white ball. Its white formed into something that Adele could not compare to any living thing she had seen before. It looked like a big, floating purple ball with a face. Pores were all over it, emitting small amounts of black smoke. The poison symbol was drawn where its chin would be.

Adele grunted when she felt sharp fangs piercing her shoulder. Apa wrestled with Jessie's snake. Venom burned through Apa's veins burned, it was too strong for her elvish healing to counter. It slowed down Apa enough that the snake wrapped itself around her and began to squeeze. Apa let out a pressure wave that forced the snake off her. She pounced on it and scratched. Almost all of her strength went into every swipe, and the snake only received superficial cuts.

"Ekans, acid!" The snake reared its head to presumably regurgitate some sort of acid. Adele willed Apa to send lightning into the snake, but the poison was getting to them both. The acid splashed onto Apa's face, and Adele shrieked in pain. It felt like her flesh was being burned off, all the way to the bone. Adele tried to regain her composure, only to be punched in the face by Jessie. Adele hit the ground hard. "A trainer that feels what her Pokemon feels, that can't be fun. Let us take her off your hands."

Apa recovered and sent arcs of lightning into the snake. The poison was wearing off, and elvish healing was reversing its effects. Adele waved a hand at the ground under Jessie, and chanted an incantation. The ground pulled apart, and Jessie tumbled down. Adele said another incantation and the closed around Jessie. The redhead let out a string of curses after being buried up to her shoulders.

Adele focused the air to blast James back several feet. She picked up a nearby branch and chanted another spell to sharpen one end. She pointed it at Jessie. "Take me to your rocket, or your lover shall perish."

Jessie didn't even flinch. "Save Ekans."

James nodded. "Koffing, sludge attack."

Adele had forgotten about his creature. Before Apa could respond, a blob of sludge hit Apa in the eyes. Their eyes burned as the world went black. Adele stabbed forward with her spear and harmlessly hit dirt. James broke the stick with his foot before punching her in the face.

"Now, tackle," James said. The creature slammed into Apa. Adele tried to use her magic sight, but her burning eyes prevented her from focusing. Apa was placed in a bag, which was tied shut. She struggled for freedom, but was kicked in the ribs. Pain knocked Adele on her side. She blindly sent out beams of energy in a desperate attempt to hit one of them.

"Let them go," said a familiar voice.

#

"Maybe we should go help her," Brock said.

Misty glared at him. "She attacked you, Brock. She's not interested."

"It was barely a push," Brock said. "And this planet must be very confusing for her."

"We don't even know where she went," Ash said.

"She was asking for adults, which means she was probably headed back toward Pewter City," Brock said. "She couldn't have gotten that far."

"She's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Misty was just looking for reasons not to help her. Brock couldn't tell what her problem was.

"I remember my first time in the Pokemon wilderness," Ash said. "Pikachu and I were nearly killed by a flock of Spearow."

"Pika," said Pikachu sadly.

"Three against one, Misty." Brock turned around, and started the path back toward Pewter City. Ash and Pikachu followed behind. After stomping on the ground and muttering about her bike, Misty followed. Brock tripped and stumbled on a part of the pathway. It looked like something melted the dirt and let it reform. Destroyed remains of what looked like a Rattata surrounded it.

"Still think she's a great person who needs you to rescue her?" Misty said.

"I'm sure Pikachu killed at least a few of the Spearow that were after us," Ash said. "Sometimes there is no choice."

"And sometimes it also destroys people's bikes!"

"If she felt threatened enough that she killed a Pokemon, then I was right. She needs our help." Brock continued leading the others down the path. Their walk turned into a run when a stray beam of energy blasted through the trees. Brock rounded a corner in the path and saw Team Rocket. The alien was on the ground, blindly stumbling around. James held a sack with something squirming around in it. It didn't take much for him to figure out what was happening. "Let them go."

"Or else what?" James said.

"Shouldn't you be at the gym or something?" Jessie said. She was buried up to her shoulders and working her way out. Brock would ask if he wasn't furious. Team Rocket was scum, and this wasn't the first time he'd seen them. He resentfully did business with them, and the first time he'd met Jessie, he thought she was beautiful. Then he saw the way she treated young trainers.

"I retired. Geodude, go!" His job would be easy. It looked like Adele had already taken care of Ekans and Meowth; he only had to fight Koffing. "Geodude, seismic toss."

Geodude grappled Koffing and threw him to the ground. Koffing bounced a bit before floating back in the air. "Koffing, smokescreen."

A cloud of dense smog clouded Brock's vision. The dirt rustled, and he heard Jessie recall her Ekans. They were getting away with the alien Pokemon!

"Pidgeotto, gust!" Ash's Pidgeotto blew the smog away to reveal Team Rocket trying to flee. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Wait," the alien said weakly. Pikachu ignored her and sent an arc of lighting at Team Rocket. The alien arched her back and wailed in agony until James dropped the sack. Energy threw Team Rocket several feet above the trees.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

Brock helped the alien to her feet while Ash rushed to pick up her Pokemon. Her eyes were shut tight and her movements were very slow. She stumbled before finally resting her slim, firm body against Brock. Bosoms pressed against his shoulder and he felt himself blush. "Are you hurt badly?"

She shook her head while breathing heavily. "I will heal in a few seconds. That lightning really hurt though."

"It didn't hit anywhere near you."

"I feel what Apa feels," she said. Ash looked regretful as he carried the alien's Pokemon. It looked unconscious, and had sludge smeared over its eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu patted the cat-like Pokemon on its head, Adele smiled at the touch.

"Misty, can you wash the sludge off?" Brock asked. She hesitated for a second before summoning her Starmie and commanding it to rinse out Apa's eyes. Adele blinked her eyes open and rubbed them.

"Much better, thank you." The alien extended her hand. "I am Adele."

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"I'm Brock, and Miss Sunshine over there is named Misty." Misty simply grunted. "Feeling what your Pokemon feels must make battling no fun at all."

"You keep using that word, 'Pokemon'. Apa is my familiar. I don't typically use him for battling, at least, not recreationally."

"Is she a pet?" Ash said.

"No, she's a familiar," Adele said impatiently. Apa stirred before leaping out of Ash's arms and Adele stood up straight. "Do you people know nothing about magic?"

All three of them hesitated before Brock said, "In ancient times, I read that they would call Pokemon 'magical creatures'."

"No, actual magic users?" Brock, Misty, and Ash all shook their heads. Adele frowned. "And is information communicated fairly well on this planet?"

They all shrugged and nodded. Adele muttered what Brock assumed to be a swear. "Is there any kind space exploration by the people on this planet?"

"They should be able to reach the moon in a few years," Misty said. Adele screamed loud enough to pop Brock's ears. Tears streaked down her beautiful face. He moved to comfort her, but Ash stopped him, pointing at the small arcs of lightning surging around her.

"We came here to survey the star system, but something in orbit sent us crash landing here," Apa said. "We were also to document the life and culture, if there is one. I can clearly see there is life and culture on this planet."

"You can come with us," Brock said. "Ash is travelling to collect gym badges, you'll see plenty life and culture along the way."

Lightning calmed around Adele and she wiped her eyes. "I have little else to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Adele explained the basics of magic to the young humans while they gave her a rundown of how things work on the world. Everything seemed to revolve around fighting matches between the animals of this world. They were called 'Pokemon', and matches were meant to be friendly and non lethal. Apparently the Pokemon enjoyed fighting, and Adele felt saddened when she remembered vaporizing that kid's rat Pokemon.

Adele almost couldn't believe that the age of indepence on the planet was ten, and they couldn't believe that back home for Adele that the age of independence was eighteen. Even Brock was only fifteen. Only a very small percentage of the population stayed in school past that age, and the ones that did were seen as losers. Even the ones that chose to stay home were allowed to drink and gamble like adults. On this planet, that's exactly what they were.

The youngest of their group, Ash Ketchum, had his heart set on being the best, and indeed he won every small fight he got into with kids along the path. His yellow rabbit never went into its pokeball like the others did. Brock said that it was unusual but not unheard of.

As they ate, Brock sat close to Adele. It was very obvious what his intentions were, even without reading his aura or listening to his heartbeat. On their first night in the woods, he offered to share his sleeping bag with her. She laughed at the 'generous offer', and pulled out her own that she'd taken from her crashed ship.

The redhead named Misty loved Pokemon with water abilities. She seemed to hate Adele though. Vibes of fear and hate rolled off her aura, and she always gave as few responses as she could whenever Adele or Apa approached her.

The path took them to Mt. Moon. It stood tall on the horizon, and Brock explained that the mountain received its name from a meteor that hit it long ago. The meteor was still in the mountain and it was called the 'Moon Stone'. Misty proclaimed the name as romantic.

Ash slapped Adele's back and laughed. "Not all meteors are meteors! Right, Adele?"

Adele nodded to the little boy. "It would be interesting if that meteor contained an alien too. How long ago did it land?"

Brock shrugged. "All sources simply say that it was before recorded history. So, at least a thousand years."

"Your recorded history only goes back a thousand years?!"

Ash chuckled. "Well yeah. Anymore and we'd have to learn a lot more in history class."

Adele groaned at such childish thinking. "So you have no idea what happened prior to a thousand years ago?"

"We have legends and stories." Misty spoke through gritted teeth without making eye contact. "They may or may not be true."

Trees parted, and Mt. Moon was closer. Their path led straight to a cave entrance in the side of the mountain. Brock, who'd been reviewing the maps, said that going through the cave should put them on the other side of the mountain, allowing them to get to Cerulean City.

A skeleton lied just off the path. Dusty flesh barely clung to bone, and the body wore a lab coat far too pristine to have decomposed naturally outside the cave. Before any of them could question what happened to the man, a swarm of blue bats with no eyes flew out of the cave. They screeched, and Adele felt herself becoming weaker.

Ash's handheld device pinged and identified the creatures as Zubat. Adele's eyes shut and Apa glared at the bats. Lines that only they could see connected the Zubat to each other, and moved as they did. The elf chanted an incantation, letting energy flow between her and Apa. One Zubat turned to energy and was sucked into a pokeball that was put at Brock's side. Energy released and a gold light vaporized the remaining Zubat. Beofre dust could coat them, Adele willed it into a ball that formed a lump of coal, and then a diamond.

"You didn't have to kill them." Misty crossed her arms and looked away from Adele.

Brock put his hand on Misty's shoulder. "Hey, she was trying to help."

"Pikachu was about to save us, and none of those Zubat had to die!" Ash and his Pikachu raised their fists. Sparks shot out from the yellow creature's red cheeks. "And I could've caught one."

Brock pulled out a pokeball and tossed it in the air. White light escaped from it as it opened, and the energy formed into one of the Zubat. "Maybe if you weren't such a little bitch, you could've caught one anyway!"

"Fuck you! Pikachu, lightning attack!"

It leapt from his shoulders and arcs of lightning came from its body as it shouted its name. Brock's Zubat writhed in agony as electricity flowed through its body until it fell limp to the ground. A red laser converted the Zubat into energy and pulled him back into the pokeball. Brock pushed the button on the pokeball that made it shrink before storing it within his vest. "You're a dick, Ash."

Misty wondered into the cave as the two boys were fighting. Lights strung along the walls illuminated the path. Pokemon inside were lethargic, and barely moved. Crabs with mushrooms on the back were ripping their fungi off to stick them in the ground. Some sort of rodent settled down on the ground and closed its eyes. It kept waking up to readjust itself.

"What is it that you have against me, Misty?"

The redhead barely glanced at her before continuing down the path. Adele repeated her question and finally Misty stopped. "Because you're a monster."

"What? Is this about those Zubat?"

"No, but that certainly doesn't help." Misty took a deep breath. "Before our recorded history, we indeed have legends. One of those legends is about monster people with pointed ears and the ability to unmake reality. People like you."

"It is true, not all elves are nice," Adele said.

"Not all humans are nice either." Apa sat down on the cave floor and used her sight to gaze down the path further. People that perfectly illustrated her point were just up ahead.

"According to the legends, people were killed or sometimes turned into horrible experiments that are far worse than killing. All by the elves. Our ancestors would've been killed or enslaved if they hadn't escaped your world. And now you've come for us."

"I have no desire to kill or enslave humans."

Misty avoided looking Adele in the eye. Whether that was because she didn't want to face her, or because she knew that gave a magic user the best view inside a soul was difficult to discern. Footsteps echoed off the rocky walls. "I won't tell the others about you, but I do not trust you," Misty said. "I can't."

Ash and Brock caught to them, huffing.

"Told ya they were up here and, holy shit look at all the Pokemon!" Ash pulled out his red device and pointed to the creatures that Adele now knew as a Sandshrew and Paras. He turned his cap around and threw a pokeball at the restless Sandshrew. The device wiggled as if the creature was trying to break out. It became still as the red light dimmed. "I caught a Sandshrew!"

"There seems to be something wrong with these Pokemon." Brock knelt in front of a Paras that had ripped off its mushrooms. Apparently they were supposed to have fungi growing on them. "These lights are disturbing the Pokemon."

"This cave isn't usually lit up?" Ash asked.

Misty shook her head. "It's supposed to be a rite of passage for trainers to navigate their way through the dark cave. I didn't think about the lights until now."

Apa looked up at lights and used her other sight. "The power supply isn't much further. We will run into whoever is running the generator, though I could go ahead tell you who it is."

As they followed the lights down the cave, another Pokemon bounced into view. It was pink, carrying a small rock, and chanted 'Clefairy' with every jump.

"I bet I know this one's name." Adele smirked as the Clefairy bounced down the cave. Ash's device pinged and confirmed its name. It also stated that it was rarely seen by humans. His eyes lit up as he retrieved a pokeball the size of a golfball from his belt. He hit a button and it swelled to the size of his palm. "I have to catch it! Pidgetto, go!"

As he threw the red and white ball, its halves separated to spit out a blob of white energy. It morphed into a brown bird the size of a chicken. Red feathers swooped back above its eyebrows and it shouted its name.

"Tackle it!" Pidgeotto flew for the Clefairy. It looked up in fear, and it dropped its stone as the bird slammed into it. As it was knocked back, Ash beaned it with a pokeball. It turned into red energy like the Sandshrew did, and it was sucked in. After a couple seconds of struggling, the red light dimmed. "Alright! I captured a Clefairy!"

"Prepare for trouble." Jessie stood on a rock platform above them holding a shovel.

"And make it double." James stood next to her holding a pickaxe. Apa let the energy swell in her.

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Meowth, that's right." Meowth let himself drop to the ground level with them. His paws were held up in a threatening position.

"Don't you guys get tired of saying the same thing?" Ash asked.

"Not these two again." Adele groaned. "Why are you here?"

"We wanna get our hands on the Moon Stone so we can power up our Pokemon with it." Meowth gave no hesitation in explaining their motive.

"You put the lights in this cave!" Brock raised his fist at them. "You're why the Pokemon are so confused!"

"A man is dead because of you," Apa said.

"Oh my, how will we ever forgive ourselves." James smirked.

"If we have the Moon Stone, nothing will stop up." Jessie pointed at Adele. "Not even you and your magic."

"We won't let you get away with this," Ash said.

Brock gestured around the cave. "You want a rock? Take one of these and then get lost!"

"'Get lost'? How rude!"

"Let's teach him some manners," James said. They threw their pokeballs and called out their Pokemon. Ekans and Koffing appeared from the white light spit out from the devices.

"Should I kill them?" Adele pointed her staff at the Pokemon, and they flinched upon seeing her. Apa eyed Koffing and her eyes glowed red.

Brock shook his head and threw a pokeball. A Zubat materialized from the light. "We can handle this."

Ash threw his own Pokemon and a butterfly as big as Pikachu materialized. Koffing tried to create a smokescreen, but Zubat blew it away. It let out a screech that pierced Adele's skull. Koffing and Ekans turned on each other to the dismay of their owners.

Meowth stood before Apa with a grin. His claws were drawn and he let his fangs show. "So, it seems we meet again."

"I will not hold back if you attack me."

"Well, good meeting you." Meowth scrambled up the rocks to join Jessie and James. They all ran out of a side opening that led outside. Apa chased after them and found the generator. Meowth pointed a claw at her. "Don't you mess with that!"

Lightning arced around Adele's familiar, and a drop of sweat dripped down Meowth's face.

"Just kidding! Mess with it all you like!" They ran further down the hill just before Apa let her energy release upon the generator. Fuel ignited blew the machine to pieces. The cave was plunged into darkness.

Misty screamed and went to Adele for protection. "It's pitch black in here!"

"I thought you wanted it like this." Adele laughed when Misty realized who she was holding onto for protection and leapt away. She tapped her staff on the ground and gold light filled the cave as Apa walked back in.

"Ah, this is much better," Ash said.

"I do not think Team Rocket will be bothering us for a while," Apa said.

"Not sure if threatening to kill their Pokemon is a viable solution." Misty put her hands on her hips. "Even Team Rocket wouldn't stoop so low."

"They're thieves, and they personally threaten my safety," Adele said. "I feel nothing wrong in defending myself. If they do not wish for threats, then they should not attack us."

Brock rubbed his stomach. "Well, I'm hungry. I say we and the Pokemon take a lunch break."

Ash laughed. "I agree with that!"

Misty sat down and let out all of her Pokemon except Goldeen. "Just tell me that you didn't kill any of them."

"Just their generator."

Misty sighed with relief and pulled rice cakes from her purse.

Brock flipped through a notepad that was covered in dust and dirt. "Apparently that man's name was Seymour. He was a scientist."

"You looted his corpse?" Misty asked.

Brock shrugged. "He doesn't need this notepad anymore."

"What kind of scientist was he?"

"A Pokemon scientist." Brock flipped through the damaged pages. Many of them were ripped, presumably as he was attacked by Zubat. "His ideas are pretty out there. He seemed to have believed Pokemon came from space on the Moon Stone, and landed here."

Adele raised an eyebrow. "You really believe humans are native to this planet?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Ash asked.

"For one thing, I know the planet that humans evolved on, and it wasn't this one," Adele said. "Second, have you noticed that humans don't resemble Pokemon at all? Which are the only animals on this planet. If you're different from everything else, then that makes you the aliens."

"Don't project your freaky alien-ness on everybody else." Ash took a bite of his rice cake.

Adele rolled her eyes as she ate her own. "Typical humans."

Brock couldn't believe what the beautiful alien was saying. Could humans really be descended from aliens long ago? If the Moon Stone was older than recorded history, then it was possible. On the other hand, Misty could be right about her, and she could be nothing but trouble.

Pikachu and Clefairy talked on a nearby rock in Pokemon language and Ash thought out loud that he wished he knew what they were saying. Apa was gazing with interest at the two Pokemon, and he wondered if the alien cat could understand them. Clefairy had retrieved her rock while the others were eating and seemed very interested in showing it off the Pikachu. They both scurried away. Ash shouted at them to stop, and they didn't even slow down.

Everybody recalled their Pokemon and chased them as they ran out of the cave. It was dark outside by the time Clefairy led Pikachu to another cave entrance. Other Clefairy skipped around inside,with a ring of smaller rocks surrounding a much bigger rock. When Ash's Clefairy set her rock down, they all began to glow, and the Clefairy rejoiced.

Pikachu did his best to tell them what the Clefairy were doing. Ash made several bad attempts at interpretation; including thinking that the Clefairy were doing the Macarena, despite the fact that Pikachu hadn't made that movement at all. Finally, he was able to deduce that the Clefairy worship the stone.

Adele approached the circle of Clefairy and raised her hand at the Moon Stone. She closed her eyes and her ears twitched. "This is what fuels a hyperspace engine."

"What's a hyperspace engine?" Ash asked.

"It is what allows us to go into the dimension hyperspace and bypass the laws of physics that would prevent faster than light travel."

"The stone that makes some Pokemon evolve is really part of a spaceship?" Brock couldn't believe these things were from space.

"They can hold large amounts of mana, and can cause mutations in some animals. That could be perceived by you as 'evolution'." Adele's head turned slightly. "Our friends are back."

"How'd you know?" Team Rocket came in through the cave entrance. Adele pointed at her big ears, and the criminal duo frowned. "No matter. The Moon Stone is coming with us."

Jessie and James threw their pokeballs to summon their Pokemon. Koffing filled the cave with a smokescreen. It stung Brock's lungs and Ash used Pidgeotto to blow it away. As the smoke cleared, only a hole remained where the Moon Stone once stood. Team Rocket was nowhere to be seen, and Brock sent Onix to go into the tunnel after them.

"We can still catch up to them." Ash led the way out of the cave and they ran down the hill. Onix's giant form emerged in the distance, and Team Rocket's screams carried through the air. Remains of a wrecked sled scattered around the giant Moon Stone.

The giant rock snake moved to tackle them, and Koffing countered it. Despite the size difference, Koffing was able to bash Onix back. Clefairy from the cave found their way through the tunnel and emerged. They chanted their name as they waved their fingers back and forth. Team Rocket watched the curious display. Adele and Apa took a step back just before an explosion consumed Team Rocket and the Moon Stone.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

"Are they immortal?" Apa asked.

Before anybody could answer, Ash pointed at the Clefairy. The Moon Stone had been blasted to pieces, and fragments rained down on them much slower than regular falling rocks should. As a piece hit a Clefairy, it would glow and enlarge. "Clefable!"

"They're evolving!" Ash clenched his fist and cheered as his Clefairy evolved, and he scanned it with his Pokedex to confirm. "I have a Clefable!

The Pokemon were celebrating in what had to be an amazing occasion for them. Light from the Moon Stone illuminated the otherwise dark field, and cast reflections from Adele's face perfectly. "So, Adele. If the Moon Stone is how you jump to hyperspace, doesn't that lead more weight to Pokemon being space visitors?"

"Or humans being from space," Adele said. "That stone looked like it hadn't been touched in a thousand years."


End file.
